


Assignment: FrozenEye

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec is in trouble again, Big surprise, Chaos Twins, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, So business as usual, Svalbard, and James gets pulled in, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 006 just can’t seem to stay out of trouble, and once again, he’s gotten 007 dragged in as well.Svalbard, a small collection of thinly-populated islands north of the Arctic Circle, is mostly known for polar bears, coal mining, and climate change research. What could possibly require the services of the Chaos Twinsthere?
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	Assignment: FrozenEye

“Q, it’s an emergency!”

Q pried his eyes his eyes open at the frantic whisper. He’d been so tired after the marathon mission James had just completed that he’d answered his cell phone in his sleep. “R? What is it?” His heart froze. James had finished his mission safely and was on a flight back home. Had something happened?

He sat up in bed, reaching for Alec, only to find an empty bed and rumpled covers.

“It’s Trevelyan,” she hissed.

“What?” He scrubbed at his face and scowled in confusion, trying to wake up fully. “Alec is... _was..._ here...”

“He’s _here._ In the lab. And he’s bored. He’s trying to ‘help’ with some of the experiments!”

Q felt his blood run cold. “Where’s Clarissa?”

“I sent our resident explosives expert out on a supply run when I realised 006 was on his way into Q branch.”

“Oh thank god.” Q slumped back against the bed. “You are amazing, R.”

“Hmmph. You need to... _Trevelyan! You put that down right this instant!”_ There was a distant thump and then R was back. “Q, if you don’t send him on assignment somewhere immediately, I’ll use him for target practice!”

* * *

“This is all your fault,” James said, staring moodily out of the plane window at the Arctic Ocean below. “I don’t expect any reasonable explanation for why I’m re-routed to Svalbard before I’ve even made it out of Heathrow, but I’m willing to hear your attempt.”

Alec grinned at him. “A little cold weather will do you good after all that lazing about on sandy beaches you just did.”

“Lazing about! I didn’t even get a _chance_ to laze about...” James’ eyes narrowed. “You’re having me on.”

“Of course. But let’s be fair, you were out having an exciting time running around Malta, blowing things up and shooting the bad guys...”

“Don’t forget crashing cars,” James interjected dryly.

“...crashing cars _and_ boats _and_ a small seaplane – I saw the mission report, my busy friend – and there I was, languishing at home in boring old London, at wit’s end for something to do...”

“...besides our quartermaster...”

“Who was busy with you! He slept in his office half the time and so I didn’t even have the comfort of pounding him into the...”

James cleared his throat meaningfully as a head of grey hair rose above the edge of the seats in front of him. A pair of bright brown eyes peered at them from behind reading spectacles.

“Oh, no, don’t mind me,” the old lady said, her eyes crinkling in delight. “Do go on. I wouldn’t want to interrupt whatever pounding you were just about to get up to.” She gave them a hopeful smile.

* * *

“Have a lovely time with the polar bears, Martika!” Alec waved cheerfully as the tour vehicle pulled away, full of elderly tourists on their way to a glacier viewing.

James concentrated on digging through the luggage to find a proper coat and gloves. “Dammit, Alec, where is the thermal gear?”

“Blue bag, you poor delicate creature. It’s as if you’d never been outside before.”

“It’s below zero out there!”

“This is practically balmy for anywhere above the Arctic circle. The warm Atlantic current keeps it almost twenty degrees warmer than continental Russia...”

“I’m not impressed with the recital of the Wikipedia article, Alec.”

Alec grinned at him happily as it started snowing outside.

* * *

“Now Malta... Take Malta as an example... Malta is basically all warm sandy beaches,” James explained to the bartender. He clunked his empty glass down on the counter. “Thank you,” he added as the bartender splashed a little more whiskey in. “It’s an island, too. But with beaches all round. Warm ocean, warm sand, few clothes.” He lifted his glass in salute. “Warm like whiskey,” he murmured as he admired the amber liquid in the clear glass. A group of heavily bundled tourists came into the hotel bar just then, holding both sets of doors open for a moment. A frigid blast of air frosted James’ whiskey glass and his eyes narrowed.

Alec sipped his vodka, a smirk playing about his mouth.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“No, I really do.”

“I know.”

“If you make me go out there, I will drop your body in a glacial crevasse and no one will ever find it.”

“You’ll feel better after...”

“Alec, I’m warning you.”

Alec tossed back the last of his drink and slid off the barstool. “Pay the poor barkeep and give him a good tip for listening to you whinging. I’ll be waiting outside.”

_“What for?”_

“It’s almost time. Don’t dawdle.” Alec strode out, pulling a watch cap down over his blond hair as he went.

* * *

“Alec, why are we here?”

“Mmmm, from a philosophical standpoint, the meaning of life is a question of...”

James stopped walking and Alec turned to flash a brilliant smile at him. “James,” he coaxed, gesturing him onward.

“There’s nothing out here but polar bears and ice and snow.” James crossed his arms as best as he could through his layered clothing. “It’s dark, it’s cold, and the whiskey is beginning to wear off.”

“There are plenty of scientists here, doing very important work.”

“Plenty. Of scientists. _Plenty,_ you say. With a permanent population of around 2,600 across the entire archipelago.”

“James!” Alec was delighted. “You looked that up! I’m so proud of you! Did you catch the fact that this is also home to the world’s most northerly kebab van?”

“If you don’t tell me why we are tramping through knee-high snow into the darkness, _away from the warm hotel that holds more alcohol,_ I will shoot you in the face right now.”

Alec sighed dramatically. “For the view.”

“The. View.”

“Of the northern lights over Longyearbyen! Look, James!”

“You can see the southern lights in bloody Queenstown and it’s a lot warmer,” James growled without turning. “We don’t all have vodka running through our veins instead of blood.”

Alec leaned close to cup his gloved hands tenderly around James’ face and touch their foreheads together. “Luchik moy,” he murmured, his mouth curling in an affectionate smile. “My ray of sunshine, my bright spark of delight. Turn the fuck around and appreciate the view.”

James sighed, but let a reluctant smile tug the corners of his mouth up, and he met Alec’s lips in a brief kiss before turning. A sudden intake of breath was his only audible reaction, but Alec felt James relax back against him. He let his hands settle at James’ waist and they stared out at the dancing curtains of luminous green that curled over the lights of the town and the dark water of the harbour. 

“...I still hate you.”

“I know.”


End file.
